User talk:The AstralDragman
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The BlazeEmperor Arc page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Soaker87 (talk) 07:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll try my best to help you if you need one Rubix12 (talk) 07:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC) About Flavor Text Hello, could you stop using Google Translate to translate the flavor texts? You can't make any meaning out of the sentences at all... I also don't see why you would need to change 'void' to 'core pool'. Please stop doing that too. Thanks. Kermut02 (talk) 05:57, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Hello, could you stop using Google Translate to translate the flavor texts? You can't make any meaning out of the sentences at all... I also don't see why you would need to change 'void' to 'core pool'. Please stop doing that too. Thanks. Advice If you are not sure what to do you can visit my talk page for help. Others will also do the trick. Rubix12 (talk) 06:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) No need to change the pictures of some cards to it's other versions. Rubix12 (talk) 09:46, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Soaker87 (talk) 13:14, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask you something? Can an ultimate affect by rage spirit? Kermut02 (talk) 03:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) hi Categories Please do not add pages to random categories, Thanks! Ps192 (talk) 07:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Don't Use Illegal Cards. Thankyou! TheChosen02 (talk) 05:37, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Shine of Supernova I don't think this card allows you to brave with Tri-Dragon Deities at all. Even if you did, the effect only activates during the main step. By the time you battle, Ultimates would be treated as ultimates again. Soaker87 (talk) 12:21, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Charge No. It would not work. Soaker87 (talk) 12:12, April 14, 2014 (UTC) When Destroyed It honestly confuses me a bit too, but there are some differences. When Destroyed by comparing BP means that only if the spirit is destroyed in battle by a higher/equal BP spirit can the effect activate. When destroyed by the opponent means that the opponent must be the one to destroy your spirit. So, destroying your own spirit with a card like Deadly Balance wouldn't work. Soaker87 (talk) 12:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) It will work. "When destroyed by the opponent" doesn't exclude comparing BP. Soaker87 (talk) 01:04, September 15, 2014 (UTC) It has to be Libra's effect. Soaker87 (talk) 12:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC) HEY ZERO THE PAPA! CAN YOU HELP ME TO FIND THE YELLOW BURSTS? BattleFinder (talk) 01:46, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Zero the PAPA IS SUPER HOT Kenzaki16 (talk) 09:07, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think it's just a difference in translation. Soaker87 (talk) 12:00, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Every. You count the total number of cards under your opponent's spirits/ultimates. For each three cards, they lose a life. So, if there are two cards under one and one card under another, that counts as three. Soaker87 (talk) 12:36, October 4, 2014 (UTC) You can activate it with 2 spirits. I actually have no idea about the Destructive Curse matter. Sorry. Soaker87 (talk) 12:31, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Belated Happy Birthday. HAHAHA Yes, in both cases, because it's treated as a spirit. Soaker87 (talk) 02:05, October 13, 2014 (UTC) 1)It seems that you can only pick one. So if they used it on the hit effect, the critical hit effect would still go normally. 2)I can't find any confirmation for this, but I don't think so, because it activates when that particular spirit battles. 3)Yes, you could put one card under two different spirits, or two cards under one. Soaker87 (talk) 12:50, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Regarding User:ZeroTheSilver' s Question It's still also treated as purple, so the effect should work as normal. Soaker87 (talk) 13:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Confusing It's the same as the attack step. Soaker87 (talk) 13:15, December 1, 2014 (UTC)